


The Pink Ensemble

by charisstoma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2993609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charisstoma/pseuds/charisstoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sibling rivalry in a familiar/were foster home in the Wizarding community. Or is it the fault of someone's mom.<br/>Familiar urine is potent stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink Ensemble

Trey was so getting even with whoever hid all the warm outdoor wear and left only a pink hat and scarf, probably Dirk’s, for him to wear. Really why did he have to be fostered in the same family as a were-yorkie, Trey thought. Almost he felt sorry for Dirk but not if he was going to take Trey’s coat. Dirk should do the sensible thing and chew up the cutsie outfits their foster grandmother bought. A few times of that and Tony, their foster parent, would buy a cheaper guy coat for Dirk.

“Awh, look at the sweet little kitty in her hat and scarf,” Trey heard as he took off at a run. Oh, he was so going to get Dirk. He’d spray him and then when he was stuck in furless human form … He scrambled through the cat flap.

“Really Anthony. That pink ensemble is Dirk’s. If you’re going to waste what is obviously meant for a sweet little yorkie on the kitten…”

“Mom, Dirk doesn’t like it and from the looks of Trey’s cute little face, he doesn’t either. Leave the clothes shopping to me. We love you without you having to buy things. Pets and scritches are the best.”

Dirk came out of the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his hips and nothing else and catching sight of Trey grinned, “Oh, look at the cute little pink kittykins.”

Tony blushed for him, “Dirk, clothes or fur. Choose.” Turning to his mother he said in a rush, “Mom, nice you came over, I’ve got a dog whose nose or butt has got an appointment with a newspaper.” 

There was a pounding of feet up the stairs.

Tony’s Mother looked down at Trey, “You know you do look precious in that little cap and scarf,” she said sweetly.

Arching his back with all his hair fluffed out, the hiss that Trey gave was loud enough that a voice could be heard from above, “DO NOT SPRAY MY MOM.”

A bad thought came into Trey mind, ‘one dog in the house was enough. They really didn’t need a bitch around the place until the effects of familiar spraying wore off.’ So better part of valor, he ran upstairs to hide under Tony’s bed.


End file.
